Baúl de Juguetes
by Black-Cat-Soul
Summary: Querido juguete cuya voz no se escucha con claridad, cuéntanos tu historia llena de soledad.


**No andaba muerta, NI andaba de parranda! Jajajaja ya hablando enserio...**** he andado medio perdida en este inmenso mundo llamado Tesis y en esta cruel semana de exámenes finales he venido a darme unos 5 minutos de relajación (entiéndase: "la ardilla dejo de trabajar y me volví a distraer") para traer esta pequeña historia que salió en un momento de depresión y que tras un ligero tratamiento (gracias a mi profesora de narrativa) quedo mejor de lo que estaba.**

**Como ya he dicho, vengo de rápido y me voy igual, esta historia no esta beteada (si es que se escribe así) por lo que las probabilidades de encontrar faltas de ortografía (que según yo no hay, pero siempre aparecen) palabras mal escritas, entre otras cosas aumentan en un terrible 500% ó3ò**

****Y pues como se ha de notar esta historia es... bastante diferente a lo que acostumbro, pero bueno este es un pequeño tentempié para abrir el apetito, en cuanto termine mis exámenes y salga a disfrutar de mis efímeras vacaciones, volveré con actualizaciones y una que otra sorpresita**.**

**Solo tengo una cosa más que decir y es que esta historia esta dedicada a Inayaon.2 por que ya te debía desde hace mucho esta pareja.**

**Que la disfruten y nos leemos rápido al final.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Baúl de Juguetes<strong>

Un simple juguete eso es lo que soy.

Un pequeño juguete dentro de un gran baúl.

Un pobre juguete perdido en la oscuridad.

El baúl se ha abierto y repentinamente la luz inunda todo a mí alrededor.

Con cuidado me tomas en tus manos y de inmediato me siento el ser más feliz del planeta.

Juntos jugamos, charlamos, reímos e inclusive lloramos siempre juntos.

La hora de jugar termina y yo vuelvo al baúl.

¿Cuántas veces me lo han dicho y yo sigo haciendo oídos sordos?

Solo soy un juguete más dentro del baúl.

¿Cuántas veces te he defendido sabiendo que no soy especial?

Pero eso no importa, después de todo ¿no te prometí que siempre estaría contigo?

Nada importa con tal de verte feliz aun si me rompo dentro de este oscuro baúl.

Después de todo ya he perdido uno de mis ojos, pero no te preocupes que no ha sido tu culpa.

El baúl vuelve a abrirse.

¿Con quién jugaras hoy?

¿Tal vez con la pequeña pelota de futbol que tanto te divierte?

¿Tal vez con el señor sombra que aunque te haya causado tanto daño sigue siendo tú favorito?

Siento mi corazón explotar de alegría, pues me has elegido a mí.

¿A qué jugaremos hoy? ¿Al psicólogo? ¡Claro, déjamelo a mí! El doctor escuchara todos tus problemas.

Aja, aja ¿El señor sombra volvió a lastimarte?

Ya te había dicho que no jugaras más con él ¿no es así?

Pero aunque lo repita una y otra vez parece que simplemente no me vas escuchar.

¿Sabías que hay muchos juguetes más en el mundo, incluyéndome?

¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Ya encontraste un juguete nuevo?

¡Qué bien! Debes estar feliz por ello y eso también me hace feliz.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Te molesta que juegue más seguido con otros juguetes?

¡No te preocupes, es normal! Tú siempre serás especial para él.

¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que salgamos a jugar afuera como antes?

¡Sí, claro que sí! ¿A dónde deberíamos ir?

Tal vez al parque, por un café con leche a la cocina o tal vez solo a caminar por ahí, como antes.

¿Eh? ¿Me he tardado mucho en decidir?

Supongo que tienes razón, después de todo el señor sombra siempre sabe lo que quiere hacer y es el más indicado para causarle envidia a ese juguete nuevo.

No te preocupes por mí, aunque ni siquiera creo que te preocupe, después de todo solo soy otro juguete dentro del baúl, otra opción más.

Pero aunque se trate de una mentira dime que de cierta forma soy especial para ti. Creeré ciegamente en tus palabras porque no quiero pensar en cosas tristes cuando me abandones dentro del baúl.

¿Eso realmente importa?

Todos estos sentimientos de angustia se olvidaran en cuanto vuelvas a tomarme entre tus manos.

Aquí dentro el tiempo no existe y un minuto no es diferente a un día.

El baúl vuelve a abrirse ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Te veo más grande y también veo que no estás solo, pero eso no me importa pues me has tomado entre tus brazos y eso es todo lo que necesito.

Tu juguete favorito, un amigo nuevo, tú y yo.

Te escucho reír mientras juegas conmigo y por ese instante soy feliz aunque poco a poco me vas dejando de lado dentro de esa gran habitación que ya no se parece ni un poco a la que recordaba.

De la nada te has marchado con tu favorito en manos dejándome nuevamente solo.

Tu amigo me observa con lastima y no lo culpo, doy pena. Soy un juguete viejo, dañado por el pasar de los años

Me sorprende sentir su mano acariciando mi cabeza y como con ternura me toma entre sus brazos colocando con cuidado un delgado trozo de tela sobre el espacio vacío que dejo mi ojo perdido mucho tiempo atrás.

Me lleva lejos de aquel cuarto y de aquel viejo baúl, caminamos por la casa y lo escucho hablarme como si fuésemos viejos conocidos llenándome de una tranquilidad pasajera.

Llegamos al jardín y te veo, en tu rostro hay una sonrisa que desaparece al ver a tu amigo conmigo en brazos. Lo escucho pedirte con suaves palabras que le concedas la posesión de mi persona, eso no me lo esperaba y parece que a ti también te tomo desprevenido, pero no le das importancia le dices que haga lo que quiera y nos das la espalda para seguir jugando con tu favorito.

Mi corazón se rompe, ya no soy necesario para ti.

No me queda más opción que permanecer en aquellos brazos que me aleja de aquel lugar donde viví tantas cosas, donde aun sintiéndome rechazado no logro comprender el porqué de esta situación. Solo me queda aceptar esta nueva realidad que se cierne ante mí.

Creo que alguien alguna vez dijo que el tiempo cura las heridas y creo que tiene razón. Al principio me costó mucho trabajo adaptarme a este gran cambio, pero ahora todo es diferente.

No hay ningún gran baúl ni ninguna otra opción, solo existo yo que día tras día espero paciente en esta nueva gran habitación por el regreso de esta nueva persona que me dio un nuevo comienzo y que me hace sentir como recién salido del empaque a pesar de tener todos los años del mundo.

Esta nueva persona que todo los días charla conmigo como solías hacerlo tú, que diariamente me lleva a pasear a algún lugar diferente, que cuyas manos estuvieron llenas de pequeñas heridas y cicatrices pues no solo se tomó la molestia de arreglar mi viejo cuerpo sino que también, al no poder arreglar mi ojo, me confecciono una gran variedad de parches y adornos para lucir algo nuevo cada día.

Para él solo existo yo con mi cabello plateado de fibras naturales al que peina con tanta delicadeza.

Y para mí solo existe él con su alborotada cabellera caoba sobre la que me recuesta cada vez que salimos a pasear permitiéndome ver todo un mundo nuevo.

De vez en cuando aún puedo verte y aunque al comienzo fue doloroso ahora no tengo más palabras para expresar que un sincero gracias.

Por todo lo que vivimos juntos.

Pero sobre todo por permitirme vivir nuevamente al lado de alguien más.

Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Charan! les gustó?<strong>

**Espero que si.**

**Si se entendió quien es quien, verdad?**

**El mundo es un enorme baúl de juguetes, pero así es la vida y no, a pesar de mis muchas (y usuales) referencias animadas esta historia no se baso en ninguna de las películas de Toy Story.**

**Creo que eso sería todo. **

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado y nos leemos pronto... espero òwóU**


End file.
